


overheard in the key of green

by trixiechick



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: A restaurant, Saeki, Ashiwara...





	overheard in the key of green

**Author's Note:**

> written for [Mini-Round 003](http://blind-go.livejournal.com/51368.html) of blind go.  
> 

"...So how are... oh, I'm so sorry. I have to get this, just one minute. ...Hello? Mm, no, it's fine, but... Yes, but that's not tomorrow, it's Thursday. Morning. Yeah, at 11. Ok, no problem. Sure, anytime, then. ...Ok, sorry about that."

"Was that work related?"

"Well, it was a friend. But it was about go, yes."

"You have such an interesting job. It's hard to imagine. I'd love to see one of your matches."

"Oh, you would? Ehehe, well, sure, I mean, most of them are fairly... Oh, sorry. I'm so sorry about this. Just one... Ah... Hello? No, it's ok, just... Ah, no, that's fine, I can meet you there, then. Is that all? No, it's just that I'm at dinner now... Er, no, I'm at dinner with a friend. I thought I mentioned... It's fine. I'll talk to you later, then. ...I'm so sorry about that. I should just turn my phone off."

"No, it's all right, I understand. ...Is your phone... are you getting a text now?"

"Eh? ...I'm so sorry, just one moment. I'll be right back."

"I'll be here."

"...Saeki-kun, I didn't realize you were dining here as well."

"Bwah-ah... Ashi-Ashiwara-kun... Wha... were you _here_? Wow, uh... small world..."

"Is it? I think I did mention to you where I'd be."

"Oh, I wasn't really..."

"I think I mentioned it at the same time that I mentioned that this _wasn't_ a date."

"I'm not jealous! No-not that you'd have any reason to think that I am. Er. I was just eating."

"And calling me."

"Well, I had... questions..."

"And sending me a text."

"Ah, that..."

"Not to turn off my phone. Which means you were listening in."

"No, that's just... supposition..."

"It's _not_ a date."

"I don't care if it is! You said your parents wanted you two to get married..."

"When we were _four_. She's my cousin! I think I could do better than my cousin."

"Well, feel free to try."

"I did. And I succeeded. Now, come on..."

"Wait... where are you taking my drink? Hey!"

"Since we're here together, we'll eat together. Right, Saeki-kun?"

"Stop smiling like that! I didn't agree...!"

"Ah, Maiko-chan, this is my boyfriend, Saeki-kun."

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-boy---"

"It's such a pleasure to finally meet you!"

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-boy---"

" _He was jealous!_ "

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-boy---"

"Hee, you two are so cute together!"

"Aaoooh!"

"Saeki-kun, please don't put your head down on the table, it's unsanitary. And this is my cousin, Maiko-chan. She's here in Tokyo to look for wedding dresses. We've been shopping together all afternoon."

"I hate you."

"No, you don't. Are you ready to order?"

"Let's get something the three of us can share! I'm soooo glad you got jealous and joined us, Saeki-kun. Hiroyuki-kun's been telling me all about you today. I hope you both can come to the wedding!"

"We'd love to! Right? Right, Saeki-kun?"

"I should have gone out for drinks with Waya..."

"Don't mind him, he'd be delighted. They have good nabe here..."


End file.
